yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Cydroid Models
Cydroids Common usage of the term "cyborg" often implies that the biological components are human, although the term is not specifically that limited, a cyborg can consist of biological components of any living origin. The machine components are different from prosthetics, as they not only substitute the replaced body parts, but also enhance them. The most well known cyborg type are the Cyborg Ninjas, although there are other types.Most models that were made by Titan Force, Have used enhanced human tissue designed to prevent decay over prolonged missions. Though like Cydroids are not completly similar to Cyborg Ninjas and the reason why is, Cyborg Ninjas were an alter-ego assumed by several individuals. The name is derived from the high-tech exoskeletons and swords that they utilized, the former of which were developed by Titan Force Industries, and other government Tech groups. Their names derived from their ninja-like nature as well as most of them adopting cybernetic parts in place of organic parts. Though the Cydroids are not like there cousin models who were mostly used as military models and solid highly depending on there fight status. General information. When the hospitals noticed the high count in injuries and casualites to the citizens within the city. The Cydroid GTS 21 was made to protect the paitent untill they were full recooperated from harm. Most of the Cydroids are built in with different personalites and the buyer can somtimes even choose and make the persoanility for the Cybernatrix. Varying upon the model technorganic describes the melding of technological and biological components into a single entity, fused at the cellular level. Technorganic entity could be considered a form of cyborg. Users are to use the abilities of their robot to a variety of technological effects. The user has a computer-like consciousness, which grants several abilities, although, since this power is personal and internal, once that mostly affect only the user. Top physical condition/ Super computer intellegence The Cydroid is at the peak physical and/or mental condition that the human mind can manufacture. It could even achieve such high feats without any super-/unnatural methods. This usually entails that they are faster, stronger, more intelligent and overall superior to fellow members of their robotic species without being obviously over powered to a point. Also the Cydroid is capable of observing random scattered "junk" and subconsciously or effortlessly create a schematic then create an effective creation or device using said "junk". Could be used to make complex devices or weapons out of mere scrap and "garbage". Robotic Immortality/Nanomachines Cydroids specialize in suits of armor by using technology alone. Armor is always powered by an outside source so the Cydroid. With all mechanical power the armor posses, there are cutbacks. The suit may need a source of supply power to activate or the suit would the Cydroids 'life', thus rendering the being to be deseased. They can produce a suit of cyber armor made of sentient nano-bytes, or Nanomachines that covers their body.It also increases the user's physical attributes many times that of the average human. The nanites in the Cydroids system can also have the effect of healing the user's injuries at an accelerated rate, unless said Cydroid is in a battle situation. allowing them to regenerate before any normally fatal injuries could kill them.Most Cydroids can never die unless destoryed completly of a violent death. Although, Cydroids still experiences pain and injuries, mortal wounds result in the user becoming unconscious until injuries are tended upon, but their body will never rot, age or grow old. Cydroids typically arent a combat unit but they do have qualites within there bodies to protect there human during the time being. Cydroids are able to upgrade vehicles or take over electrical objects by the use of an a nanotechnology, or better yet Nanomachines. When in use to upgrade vehicles, a cable will come out from the arm; the more cables, the higher/faster the upgrade. User can shoots a cylindrical bullet that releases nanites which override the electrical object programming. * Instinctively comprehend how to build devices out of scattered pieces of junk. * Make a makeshift flamethrower out of gasoline and a few vacuum parts. * Make homemade bombs out of around-the-house chemicals. * Make "robots" out of car parts, household appliances, etc. * Build armor out of garbage. * Make rockets out spare scraps. * Create gauntlets made of scraps. * Create traps made of spare parts. * Create power sources made of scraps, in a cave. * Instantly know how a device works and how to operate it. Personality bots Most of the personality bots are made from presets that have been constructed by said creator of the Cydroid below the 'Normal' Preset for a typical cyborg will be listed. 'Hospital Cydroid' *The Hosptial Cydroid AKA Cydroid Model 300 Series, typically have school girl personalites or either tough mother personalites. The Cydroid Butler series doesnt come with the hospital Cydroids for enhancements. Unknowingly enough the Hosptial Cydroids have female parts that are constructed highly to the females anamatoy. Meaning they have sexual organs and the owenr of said Cydroid could have sex with it. And it'd feel tottally real for the both of them due to the Cydroids sensative spots that emits the lubercant that warms the male during the process. The Cydroids themsevles can even feel pleasure from it.Cydroids from this brand. Mostly all Cyborgs from this brand will have bright hair. Pink, lime, hot-pink,etc. Eye colors are typical bright blue, height varies. Most are fair toned in skin mostly making them Tan. 'Housemaid/Butler Cydroid' *The housemaid Cydroid AKA Cydroid Models 400 Series, are pretty much the same as the hospital working Cydroids. Most of them have caring persoanlites and there also equippted with the female, or male anatomay parts and are able to have sexually intercourse with it chosen too. Unlike the otehrs who have been made for with large presets. The Cydroids in this class build a personality as they go along similar to how humans do yet on a much higher scale. Most Cydroids of this series are petite or exteremly busty all around. Typically blonde hair, red hair, or orange hair. pale skin almost white. Bright gold, blue, red, purple or green eyes. Category:NPC Category:RPC Category:Cyborg Category:Weaponry Category:Machinery Category:Nanomachines